1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a free-flowing powdered formulation containing a marine life attractant. This formulation adheres to the wet surface of a lure substrate, forming a gelatinous membrane film thereon. This membrane film containing the attractant is water soluble, so that in water the entire membrane film gradually dissolves away from the surface of the lure substrate, releasing an effective trail or track of stimulating attractant.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Marine life, such as fish and crustaceans, are well known to be attracted by certain odors and tastes. Accordingly, a great deal of research has been directed toward developing artificial baits utilizing materials attractive to the olfactory and gustatory senses of various fish and crustaceans.
Commercial marine life attractant mixtures that have been available for years are typically liquids, containing a variety of materials that are claimed to attract and lure fish and crustaceans.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,393,617 discloses an artificial lure having an internal cavity containing a fish oil-soaked cotton swab, which allows the fish oil to permeate into the water through perforations in the lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,519 describes an artificial fishing lure, formed with a porous resilient plastic or sponge rubber surface capable of absorbing fish attractant for subsequent release upon immersion in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,853 describes an artificial fish lure containing a chamois strip soaked with a fish attracting oil, which in the water exudes an enticing trail for fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,048 relates to an artificial edible fish bait formed of a gelatinous body shaped to resemble live bait and which slowly dissolves releasing a fish attractant odor in the surrounding water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,778 describes an artificial fish lure of rigid plastic shaped to resemble natural bait, having incorporated therein a fish attractant which migrates through the plastic for continuous release at the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,689 discloses a fish or crustacean bait of foamed plastic having a fish attractant integrally mixed within the solid plastic structure. The bait slowly disintegrates into small particles in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,519 describes an artificial bait for fish and crustaceans comprised of finely ground natural bait tissue in a polyacrylamide gel. When exposed in water, the gel swells, releasing the odor of the attractant. This bait is claimed to be particularly useful, since it may be stored without refrigeration for long periods and since it remains active as a bait, especially to crustaceans, in water for up to one month.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,302 relates to an artificial bait attractive to fish and crustaceans made from polyvinyl alcohol aqueous gels containing within the gel a natural bait or fish attractant. The bait is formed by freezing, melting and refreezing of aqueous polyvinyl alcohol. This bait is said to remain attractive to crustaceans for 10 days.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,420 provides an artificial bait formed of a semi-rigid, flexible, water-insoluble, hydrophilic polymer matrix containing a fish attractant incorporated therein. The formed bait is said to closely resemble natural fish prey and to remain active as a bait for prolonged periods of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,821 describes a bait for fish and crustaceans consisting essentially of a water insoluble polymer selected from polyamides and copolymers of ethylene with at least one ethylenically unsaturated comonomer, with attractants such as fish meal, powdered fish and fish oil incorporated therein.
Japan Kokai Tokkyo Koho No. 61/260841 A2 [86/260841] describes a pelletized lure for fish comprised of microfibrillated cellulose powder blended with a water-soluble high molecular weight substance and such fish attractants as finely ground natural bait, fish powder and fish oil.
Japan Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP No. 61/162141 A2 [86/162141] relates to fish attractants containing pulverized fibers, carboxymethyl cellulose alkali metal mixed salts and natural or artificial fish attractants or baits.
Britisch GB No. 1567846 describes fish bait prepared from inactivated and/or autolyzed yeast blended with conventional components used in fish lures. The bait is said to be especially suitable for use with fresh water fish.
Japan Kokai JP No. 49/28639 [7428639] prepares an aqueous solution of partially saponified polyvinyl acetate mixed with a gelation agent. The gelation agent is present in an amount insuffiient to effect gelation at room temperature, and gelation is then completed by freezing the solution to provide a gel which has good water solubility and is useful as a base for fish luring compositions.
Japan Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP No. 59/98637 A2 [84/98637] describes a soft, strong artificial bait exhibiting controlled release of a fish attractant, which is prepared from a blend of a water insoluble polymer, a water soluble polymer, a hydrophilic water insoluble polymer, and a suitable fish attractant. As an example a mixture of epichlorohydrin ethylene oxide, polyethylene glycol, crosslinked allyl glycidyl ether - ethylene oxide copolymer and powdered squid was mixed and formed into an extruded product.
European Patent Application No. 84306264.7, published on Apr. 17, 1987 (Publication No. 0137748), describes liquified fish, fish oils, anise, amino acids or synthetic attractants as fish attractants.
German Published Patent Application DE No. 2423608 describes combinations of amino acids and aspartates that have a luring effect on fish. Academic study of chemoreception on fish behavior has been extensive.
Although there is evidence that feeding behavior in different species is stimulated by somewhat different chemical substances, four indicia have been identified as characteristic of all feeding stimulants. According to THE BEHAVIOR OF TELEOST FISHES, Edited by Tony J. Pitcher, The Johns Hopkins University Press, 1986, page 167, fish feeding stimulants are: (1) low molecular weight (&lt;1000 MW), (2) non-volatile, (3) contain nitrogen, and (4) are amphoteric. Individual compounds, such as betaine, glycine, alanine and taurine, have been identified as contributing major attractant effectiveness, but mixtures of attractants have nearly always been identified as more effective than single compounds. For example, the effect of amino acids on the behavior and visceral systems of fish has been reported in Chemical Abstracts 102 (15): 129168q. Glutamic and aspartic acids were observed to attract salmonids. Cod were attracted to dicarboxylic amino acids and certain other amino acids. A study of the attraction of coral fish to sea anemone has been presented in Chemical Abstracts 104 (25): 222210y. A combination of amines, including tryptamine and tyramine, were determined to be the attractive substances in the secretion of sea anemone.
Liquid products that are oil based are observed to act primarily as taste stimulants and water soluble products are observed to contribute an olfactory component. However, liquid attractant products, whether oil or aqueous based, do not adhere well to artificial lures when they are wetted with water. Since the oil based products will not mix with water, they tend to run off the lure. The water based products demonstrate poor adhesion, since they slough off the lure, dispersing too rapidly in the water to retain their effectiveness. Solid attractants in molded form are also available. Generally, when these are baited on a hook, the action of the lure in water is changed and life-like presentation may be lost. Petrolatum based products have been used to smear a larger quantity of attractant onto a lure. However, owing to the water insolubility of this carrier, the action of the attractant is decreased. The primary disadvantage to these currently available attractants is that bait and dispensing media are necessary along with the attractant. The attractant, by itself, will not adhere and be retained in sufficient quantities on a lure to be effective, but requires replacement after a short period of time.